¿Tanto te gusta hacerme sufrir?
by starsinmymind
Summary: Lo que ocurre después de cerrar un caso e ir a tomar unos tragos con su "compañero" de trabajo.


Le era imposible dejar de pensar en él, para ella se había convertido en algo mucho más que su compañero y amigo, salió del ascensor y sonrió al ver un vaso de café en su escritorio, imaginó que él había llegado.

Se acerco con una sonrisa hacia su escritorio...

-Beckett- grito él justo detrás de ella haciendo que pegara un brinco.

-¡Castle!...- dijo ella y giró en redondo para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedes hacer eso... ¡Casi me matas del susto!...- se le había agitado el corazón, aunque  
no sabía si era por el susto o por verlo a él.

-Pero si es divertidísimo- dijo él sonriendo, le causaba gracia verla en ese estado.

-Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero para las víctimas no- contestó fingiendo enojo- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada, te ves increíble cuando te enojas- le dijo y ella achicó los ojos- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos?- siguió él.

-Ponerse a trabajar...- dijo ella y se sentó en su silla.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Castle se aburría, Kate lo había castigado por no dejarla trabajar, casi no tenia nada que hacer, solo estaba ahí por ella. Casi al fin de la jornada completaron la pista que les hacia falta para resolver el caso, atraparon al asesino y la familia de la víctima estaba plena, al fin se haría justicia. Llego el momento de irse a casa... mientras Kate se ponía su chaqueta Castle la observaba, y ella, aunque no lo mirara lo podía sentir.

-¿Qué tanto miras Castle?- pregunto ella sin voltear.

-Eh.. ¿yo? Nada.. nada, ¿por qué?- se hizo el desentendido.

-Porque últimamente haz estado algo extraño- dijo y giro para mirarlo.

-Estás alucinando... soy el mismo de siempre...- dijo él algo nervioso.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella alzando su ceja.

-¡En serio!

-No sé por qué, pero no te creo nada.

-Bueno, allá tú... ¿Quieres ir a tomar una cerveza?... ¡Yo invito!- dijo esbozando sonrisa.

-Chico malo, ¡cambiando de tema eh!... y no creo que sea buena idea... el día estuvo muy pesado, tienes que descansar.

-Solo fue una pregunta, y no estoy nada cansado, mira...- dijo e imitó un paso de Michael Jackson, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actuación de él.. -¿Lo vez?

-Ay Castle... ¡¿Cuándo vas a cambiar?!- preguntó burlona y ambos rieron.

-Tal vez.. ¿nunca?

-¡Espero que no!

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Porque no es bueno que sigas comportándote como un niño pequeño siendo ya un adulto.

-Ahh... entonces, trataré de hacerlo, pero no prometo nada...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Entonces...?- pregunto él

-Esta bien, pero solo una- dijo señalando la cantidad con su dedo.

-¿Vamos?- dijo extendiéndole su brazo para que ella lo tomara y ella lo entrelazo al de él.

-Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al bar pidieron dos cervezas una para cada uno, charlaron un rato sobre el caso y terminaron tomando mas cervezas de lo que habían acordado. Kate se sentía un poco mareada ya que estaba ebria, todo lo contrario a Castle, ella había tomado mas que él.

-Creo que es momento de que nos vayamos, ya haz tomado demasiado- dijo él.

-Claro que no Castle, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo con una voz muy diferente, estaba afectada por el alcohol.

-Kate, nunca te había visto así, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa para que descanses.

-¡Estoy bien Castle!.. No necesito que me lleves, al rato me tomo un taxi, vete tú si quieres.

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola?... se te safó un tornillo. Vámonos ya, es por tu bien.

Castle dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y se paro para tomar a Kate por la cintura y salir del lugar, cuando llegaron al auto ella se sostenía de Castle ya que no podía estar de pie por si sola.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sobre protector?

-Porque me importas...- dijo él, y la mirada de ella cambio radicalmente- No me gustaría que te pasara algo malo, y si para eso tengo que ser así, lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Aveces eres.. tan.. fastidioso, pero aun así te q...- se quedó pensando por un momento la respuesta que le daría- ¡Te invito otro trago!- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de los brazos de él. Castle no pudo evitar una carcajada y la sostuvo nuevamente, la miro de frente y acarició su rostro con mucha dulzura. Ella se acerco un poco más, por un momento él creyó que Kate lo besaría de lo cerca que estaban sus bocas, pero después ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y así se fundieron en un abrazo por un largo rato.

-¡Quiero otro trago!- dijo haciendo berrinche.

-Ya tomaste suficiente, aparte fuiste tú la que dijo que sólo sería una.

-Yo no recuerdo eso- dijo riendo.

-Ya fue suficiente, ¡vamos a llevarte a casa!

-¿Quienes?

-¡Que graciosita!

Subieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Kate, cuando llegaron Castle bajo y la ayudo a mantenerse de pie, subieron por el ascensor y ella estaba apoyada sobre él para no caer. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Castle tuvo que abrir, la llevo hasta la recamara para recostarla sobre su cama y le quito los zapatos que llevaba. Ella se paró sin decir nada, se dirigió al closet como pudo y tomo su pijama, fue al baño y ahí se cambio. Cuando regresó, Castle estaba sentado por un lado de la cama en un sofá que se encontraba cerca y la observó por un rato. Kate trato de salir de ahí pero rápidamente Castle la alcanzó y la llevo hasta su cama.

-No iras a ningún lado, acuéstate- le dijo e hizo que se recostara sobre la cama.

-No tengo sueño- protesto sentándose en la cama.

Castle la tomo por los hombros y la recostó...- Pero tienes que dormir.

-Te dicho que no tengo sueño- se reincorporo nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Y yo te he dicho que ya es hora de dormir... así que acuéstate!- la recostó.

-¡Aaahg!

Se quedó unos segundos acostada y después se levanto por el otro lado de la cama, salió corriendo torpemente hacia la sala tropezando casi con todo y Castle fue tras ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó al momento de seguirla por todos lados.

-¡Solo quiero escuchar música!- le contestó y con el control que tenía en su mano encendió el estéreo, la música sonó y ella comenzó a bailar.

Castle solo se preguntaba si algún día esto terminaría, pero a pesar de todo le parecía divertido. La siguió al ritmo de la música y fue acercándose a ella poco a poco. Cuando por fin estaban cerca el la alzó en sus brazos.

-¡Hey!...

-Te he dicho que es hora de dormir, así que, a la camita berrinchuda.

-Yo no soy berrinchuda y bájame... ¡me quiero seguir divirtiendo!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Kate pataleó por un rato pero Castle la sostenía con fuerza y no desistió. La llevo a la cama y la recostó, después el se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Por fin ella bostezo y se acomodo de lado mirando a Castle.

-No tengo sueño...- dijo al momento de que sus párpados se abrían y cerraban lentamente.

-¡Mira que mentirosa!- tocó la nariz de ella con su dedo índice- duérmete que ya es tarde.

-Aun no te vayas.

-Aquí me quedare hasta que te duermas.

Kate cerro los ojos y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, había sido un día largo y sobre todo cansado. Castle se quedó un rato mirándola dormir, parecía una muñeca, la muñeca más hermosa pensó él, sin darse cuenta él también se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Kate se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y vio que sostenía la mano de Castle, él estaba recostado de una forma muy incomoda, su cabeza caía de por un costado del sofá, una pierna alzada por encima de éste, su mano sujeta a la de Kate y su cabello un tanto despeinado. Recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron la mente de ella y sonrió, pero a la vez se avergonzó por la forma en la que había actuado.

Castle se despertó y lo primero que visualizó fueron sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color verde avellana, ella se sonrojo y soltó su mano.

-¡Hey!- saludo el frotándose los ojos con una mano- me he quedado dormido- dijo aún con la cabeza volteada.

-Al parecer sí- contestó ella- ¿Por qué te has quedado?- pregunto como si no se acordara nada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella se quedo un momento pensando y no dijo nada.

-Bueno, te contare...- dijo y se acomodó en el sofá- Después de que salimos del bar, insistías en tomarte otro trago, ya habías tomado demasiado así que no te lo permití, te traje hasta aquí, quise hacer que te durmieras pero esa cabecita que tienes tan testaruda no quería- ella se sonrojo y se llevo la mano a su boca evitando una sonrisa vergonzosa, el siguió hablando- así que te levantaste de la cama y saliste corriendo hacia la sala para escuchar música y bailar, pero ya era tarde así que te tome en brazos y como una berrunchuda total- dijo remarcando esa palabra- te resistías!

-¡Te he dicho que no soy berrinchuda!- lo interrumpió ella.

-Aaaaah, ¿entonces de eso si te acuerdas?- dijo el haciéndose el sorprendido, desde un principio sabía que ella mentía.

-Emm, no- contestó ella aunque sonó mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

-¡Mentirosa!- dijo él, se levanto del sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ella rápidamente soltó las carcajadas. Castle disfrutaba oír su risa, pero también sabía que era algo torturante para ella.

-Ya basta, por favor- dijo entre risas- me duele la cabeza.

Él paró y quedó satisfecho, ella seguía riendo pero no por las cosquillas.

-He parado, ¿de qué te ríes ahora?

-¡Necesitas peinarte!- le contestó, y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de él acomodándolo un poco, ella miró la intensidad en los ojos de él, así que paró. Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, y unos segundos después fue Castle quien rompió el silencio.

-Te traeré unas pastillas para que no sigas con dolor.

-Gracias...- solo pudo decir- aunque es soportable, es un dolor ligero.

-De todas formas...- dijo y se retiró.

Un rato después él llegó con las pastillas y un vaso con agua, ella las tomó.

-Yo... es hora de que me vaya.

-¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar?- preguntó con timidez, quería quedarse un rato mas con él, quería disfrutar la compañía de su mejor amigo, él la miró fascinado.

-Solo si dejas que te ayude a cocinar.

-De acuerdo- sonrió ella.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigieron los dos juntos a la cocina y se lavaron las manos.

-Bien, ¿y qué prepararemos?- preguntó él.

-Hot cakes ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces necesitaremos... un recipiente- dijo ella, él se adelantó y lo colocó sobre la encimera.

-Aquí esta...- dijo él.

-Leche, aquí esta... Dos huevos...

-¡Yo los tengo!- contestó él muy alegre y ella volteó rápidamente hacia él sorprendida por el tono en que lo había dicho- aquí...-dijo moviendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, traía un huevo en cada mano. Ambos sonrieron y él se los entrego.

-Mantequilla...- continuó ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-En el refri, voy por ella- dijo él.

Kate ya había quebrado los huevos y depositado en el recipiente, estaba preparando la medida de la harina cuando Castle llegó.

-¡Hey!.. Creo que te has ensuciado de harina- dijo y ella miró su blusa para encontrar la mancha.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó.

El tomo un poco de harina con su dedo...- Aquí- contestó al mismo tiempo que le embarraba la nariz.

-¡Oyeee!- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y también tomo harina pero con la palma de su mano, y antes de que ella hiciera algo él la soplo hacia otro lado. Castle tomó la muñeca de ella y la acercó hacia él tomándola por la cintura...

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?- le pregunto él desafiante.

-N.. nada- contesto tartamudeando y mirándolo casi con viscos de lo cerca que estaban.

-¡Mentirosa!- le dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas leves, ella se empezó a zangolotear y reír a carcajadas.

-Por favor... ¡no otra vez!

-Este será tu castigo cada vez que trates de mentirme.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo entre risas- ya para..- continuó- Iba a arrojarte la harina... ¡pero solo porque tú comenzaste!

-¿Qué más?..

-¡Eso es todo!- siguió riendo.

-No... falta lo mas importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi perdón...

-No te pediré perdón, ¡tú comenzaste todo esto!- Seguían discutiendo y estaban comenzado a salir lagrimas de ella por las carcajadas que soltaba.

-Entonces esto no terminara nunca...- Le contestó.

Ella no soportaba mas cosquillas así que tuvo que hacer lo que él decía, o sino nunca saldría de eso.

-Perdón- dijo, pero su voz no salió a causa de su risa. Ya le costaba trabajo respirar.

-No te escucho...

-¡PERDÓN!- dijo un poco más alto.

El por fin paro de torturarla y sonrió victorioso.

-¿Tanto te costaba decir esas palabras?

-¡Si!... ¡Me estabas asfixiando!- contesto tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido. Rápidamente, tomo harina y se la arrojo a Castle en la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se hecho a correr y él la siguió quitándose la harina de encima.

-¡De esta no te salvas!- le advirtió él.

-¿Mas cosquillas?... ¿Tanto te gusta hacerme sufrir?

-¿Sufrir?- preguntó tratando de alcanzarla- Estoy comenzando a creer que te gustan, ¡tú misma te las buscas!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo y limpio la mancha que tenia en su nariz.  
Kate siguió corriendo por un rato más, al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarse de Castle.

Recorrieron casi todo el departamento, la cocina, la sala, las habitaciones, se encontraron rodeando el comedor.

Kate paso por debajo de una mesa que se encontraba cerca, hasta que ya no tuvo escapatoria, Castle la había alcanzado cuando intento brincar por encima del sofá fallando completamente. Había quedado con una pierna alzada del otro lado y con la otra casi agarrando impulso para saltar cuando él llego por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos a la altura de su estomago. La cargó impidiendo que escapara y Kate no podía hacer otra cosa mas que tratar de luchar contra él para que la soltara. La llevó unos pasos más atrás de donde la había alcanzado y la bajo, pero aun sosteniéndola de la cintura la giro quedando frente a frente.

Ella le suplicaba con la mirada que no le hiciera nada, y el sólo observaba sus reacciones, alzó una mano y acarició el rostro de ella. Poco a poco ella fue calmándose, pero ahora temía por lo que podía pasar, se veía reflejada en los ojos de él, no sabía que hacer, miraba alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Castle sentía las respiraciones entre cortadas de ella, su nerviosismo se le notaba cada vez más.

-Kate, no se que me pasa contigo...- dijo al momento en que miraba sus labios- siento unas ganas incontrolables de besarte, pero no quiero estropear nada de lo que tenemos, estoy bien así contigo, pero cada vez que te tengo cerca, mi cabeza se desconecta del mundo.

-Castle...- susurro ella- yo...- continuo y bajo la mirada- también siento lo mismo.  
Con su dedo índice Castle levantó el mentón de ella obligándola a mirarlo. Se acercó un poco más y cuando ella cerro los ojos él apoyó sus labios en los de ella.

Kate colocó su palma sobre la mejilla de Castle dejando su huella marcada por la harina. Al principio ese beso fue sólo un rose, pero después ella correspondió tímidamente a los besos que el le daba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando él profundizó el beso. Momentos mas tarde, separándose en busca de oxígeno, ella se aparto de él y fue hacia la cocina, Castle la miró aún sin creerlo, la había besado, se sentía tan bien.

-No creo que el desayuno se haga solo- le dijo ella.

-Tienes razón...-contestó mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Hacemos las pases?...- dijo él extendiendo su mano- sin guerra de harina...

-Y sin cosquillas...- dijo ella y tomo su mano para cerrar el pacto.

-¿Ni siquiera una así de chiquita?- preguntó haciendo un espacio entre dos de sus dedos para indicarle que tan pequeño... ella negó con su cabeza y él le dio otro pequeño beso mientras tomaba nuevamente un poquito de harina y la embarraba en la nariz de ella.

-¡Tramposo!- dijo ella y pegó su nariz a la de él para pasarle la harina. Al final ambos rieron.


End file.
